


Afterwork love

by SouthParkFirefly



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 02:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthParkFirefly/pseuds/SouthParkFirefly
Summary: France helps relieve the stress of work for England.MOVED FROM FF.NET





	Afterwork love

**AN: Just a little something I had knocking around.**

France yawned as he boredly flicked his pencil to Prussia who flicked it back. He looked up at England who was talking about the meeting at hand. She looked worried though as she kept fidgeting and pulling her shirt down and pushing her glasses up. Prussia yawned and smiled "Yo can we leave? I'm bored!"

America nodded "Yeah come on let us leave! I have a date with Prussia to play Call of Duty!"

England pouted and looked at them angrily "Are you not listening to a single word I've been saying?!"

"Yeah yeah yeah. We don't care sugar tits." Prussia stood up and grabbed America's wrist "Come on man!"

America laughed cheerfully "Coming Denmark?"

"Yes of course!" he stood up speedily almost knocking out Norway "Woot let's go!" he laughed happily and ran after the happy go lucky American and Prussian.

France smiled as everyone started to leave "I-I haven't finished…" England sighed and sat down "What's the point no one ever bloody listens to me anyway."

France smiled "I listen to you Angleterre~"

England snorted "No you're just a pest." She sighed "I'm so tense!"

France sat on the table in front of her "How about I give you a massage mon amie?"

England looked at him curiously "Really?"

"Oui I don't mind."

"…fine…" England smiled a little "B-but only because I'm tired not because I want you to!"

"Oui I know Miss cold-heart." He smiled. "Let me carry you~" he picked her up making her gasp.

"G-get off!" she pressed her hand to his face and pushed trying to get him to let her go.

"Non you are tired and breaking my neck."

"Good!" England frowned she struggled a little but France held onto her tighter.

"Wh-where are we going?" She asked puzzled.

"Well seeing as how this is your house~ then I might as well put you on your bed. That way you won't run off." He smirked.

"What?! I can still kick you out!" she yelped.

France nodded "Ah oui you could but will you." He grinned and carried her to her bedroom.

"N-no!" England struggled a little but she couldn't be free from the French man's grasp.

He gently placed her on the bed "Lie on your stomach mon chéri."

England sighed and did so, she closed her eyes and flinched as France walked over to the bottom of the bed "Hm…this is going to be hard…take off your skirt you cannot be comfortable."

"Well..i'm not..." she mumbled. Standing up she wriggled off her skirt her cheeks flushed as she saw France's eyes follow the stockings and garter belt "Sh-shut up! They fall down so I need this to keep them up!"

"I never said a word." He grinned.

England pulled off her shirt "There that will annoy me too." Her underwear and bra were very cute. They were pink with little white dots on in a 50's type fashion. Her cheeks went redder as he smirked eyeing them up, they were decorated with a white lace ruff around the breasts and around the top of the underwear and around her legs. "Wh-what?!"

"They don't really go with the stockings do they? Maybe white stockings and a pale pink Garter oui?" he grinned.

England covered her face in embarrassment "Sh-shut up!" She laid on her tummy on the bed "You idiot."

France laughed and slid off her shoes "There~ now just hold on Angleterre." He gently picked up one of her feet "I will take care of your whole body."

"Pervert." She mumbled.

France smiled stroking her foot gently. England sighed shakily and closed her eyes as France gently rubbed his thumbs in the ball of her foot and the arch. "That feels good." She murmured softly.

France nodded "I'm glad." He gently massaged her heel as he watched her relax under his expert fingers. He then moved onto the second foot and massaged the same placed, her soft sighs were now becoming light moans. He smiled softly at her noises "Mon chéri you sound delectable."

"Sh-shut up." England snapped, her cheeks flushed deeply "Just carry on with what you were doing." France smiled and gently rubbed her ankles then her calves he could feel the tension there but it seemed to melt away under his fingers.

England opened her legs a little shyly almost willing him to go on to her thighs, smiling he slid his hands up her thighs and gently massaged them "Is that good?"

"Y-yeah." She moaned.

France leaned down and lightly kissed her backside making her blush "You are such a beautiful woman Angleterre, you may not have large breasts but you are a petit woman so you're perfect the way you are."

England rolled over onto her back and sat up, she gave him a puzzled look "What? What's with this sudden change of attitude?"

France laughed lightly "You cannot tell me you have never once sensed how I feel about you."

"H-honestly? No. I just thought you either hated me or were just trying to get into my pants." She answered.

France laughed "Non…well oui I do want to get into these pretty little things of yours, but I mainly want you."

England looked down shyly "L-like love?"

"You're so insecure." France gently cupped her face "Oui. Je t'aime."

England's breath caught in her throat as she saw the sincerity in his eyes "F-France." She whispered.

"You're so beautiful, I have always been enchanted by you." He murmured.

"Take me." She whispered cupping his face "I am yours."

France pressed his lips to hers but she responded roughly, France remembered that the younger nation was tough she was a former "(and very sexy may he add) pirate. She was used to rough, she lived for adventure and hard man handlings. France kissed her back just as roughly, his hands grabbed her breasts and a small moan slid from between their lips, he took that as an opportunity to force his tongue inside her mouth making her almost melt at the sheer brutality and dominance of his tongue with hers. It sent chills down her body that stopped between her legs.

France could feel himself getting harder with every passing moan, the noises the small female were releasing were just so pleasing to the ears. He pulled out of the kiss slowly "So mon chéri ready to see why I am called the country of love?"

"I-idiot." England muttered.

France laughed lightly and swiftly unhooked her bra with expertise. "Done."

England laid back, she shyly balled her hands into fists and held them up in front of her chest to hide her breasts from the Frenchman's eyes. "Non I wish to see them." He said softly.

"T-take off your clothes first, it's only fair." She answered.

France obeyed and swiftly undressed "Now?" he asked.

"I swear your clothes are made of Velcro." She muttered.

France laughed and climbed on the bed "You are just too cute." He hooked his fingers into her underwear and pulled them down slowly. England's cheeks heated up again and she looked away from him, slowly France easer her underwear off "There~ what a beautiful sight." He murmured.

England glanced at him "S-stop staring."

France smiled softly "I can't help myself." He threw the underwear and reached out to stroke her thighs. "You have such sexy legs."

"You think so?" England opened her legs slowly "Wh-what about between them?"

"Oui I can't wait to sample that." He pressed his fingers against her sex "It's soft like velvet." He purred.

England blushed heavily as he stared at the small tuft of golden blonde hair circling her sex. "S-stop it!" she yelped.

"Stop what?" France purred.

"Staring." She tried to roll away from him but he grabbed her hips and kept her on her back.

"Stay."

"N-no!" England whined.

"Shush." France lowered his head and licked her neck "Please move your arms." He held her wrists gently.

"No…" she mumbled.

France smiled and grabbed her wrists to pull her arms apart, he pinned them above her head "Angleterre don't make me beg."

England swallowed "I-It's not my fault! You know I'm shy!"

"Shy I think not." France laughed.

England pouted "What's that supposed to mean?"

"No one can have your 'past' and be shy." France smirked.

England pouted again "Wh-whatever." She would have folded her arms but he was still holding them above her head. She gasped and her eyes widened as France sucked her nipple without warning "Wh-what?" she whimpered as he stroked her sex at the same time as the sucking. She swallowed, she felt her body tensing and losing control, she needed him she soon got her wish as two fingers made their way into her "A-ah!" she moaned "F-France!"

"Oui?" France smiled at her "Is this what you wanted?"

England nodded "Y-yes."

France grinned "Then you will love this more." He lowered his head and licked her womanhood lightly.

"N-no!" she moaned but her legs fell apart wider as he moved his fingers in and out, despite her pleas her body knew what it wanted. "It's…it's making such dirty noises." She mumbled embarrassed.

"It's making such naughty noises because your rose is so wet."

"M-my rose?" England blinked.

"Oui your beautiful rose." He returned to licking her bead gently.

England moaned louder arching her back "N-no!" she gasped out "Please no more!"

France spoke in between licks "Your…body…wants this."

"Nooo!" England cried out as his fingers sank in deeply "No! Noooo!" she screamed loudly as she came.

France sat up smirking "You have a very sweet taste."

England panted lightly "Yeah?"

"Oui." He moved his fingers in and out of her again "Do you think you can fit in a third?"

"Y-yeah." England closed her eyes trying to catch her breath as a third one made its way inside, she moaned and grinded on the digits "Y-yes!"

France smiled and cupped her face "Look how hard you got me~"

"Th-then put it in me! Now!" England begged looking at his aching and twitching manhood.

France smiled and pushed it in to her slowly "How does it feel?" he sucked her essence off his fingers.

England bit her lip lightly "P-please move now."

France complied and thrusted slowly making her back arch again "Y-yes that's it!" France leaned down and kissed her lightly. England wound her arms around him making him fall down on her, she moved her hips against his eagerly demanding more. France obeyed and thrusted faster his member rubbing deliciously against her inner walls. She broke the kiss to pant out her demands.

"You want more?" France smiled, he lazily traced a nipple with his fingers.

"Y-yes I want more. Suck them please." She begged "T-touch me everywhere my body needs you."

"Ah it craves for me oui?" France smirked. He pinched her small bud making her yelp but in pleasure, soon enough it turned into strangled moans as France took her other one lightly between his teeth and nipped. Her fingers dug into the bed covers panting heavily. France loved her sounds, every small gasp, every tiny mewl, every little moan they were all beautiful. He lifted his head to see her face as he thrusted far harder and faster into the island nation.

"O-oh! Oh God!" she whimpered. Her long blonde hair was spread out over the pillows like a golden waterfall, her face a beautiful pink hue, tears and drool stained her cheeks and chin. Tears clung to her lashes like tiny trapped jewels.

France had never seen a more alluring sight he wanted her, he wanted everything about her. England screamed, her feet sliding on the covers as she tensed up. Her whole body convulsed as orgasm after orgasm washed throughout her body. She thought she was going yo die,she had never had an orgasm before let alone multiple ones.

France groaned at the very tight hole constricting his thrusts, that and the combination of the woman's scream and face sent him over the edge into his own orgasm. He fell on top of her panting heavily.

"F-France…"

"O-Oui?" he panted.

"Thank you." England smiled softly.

"It was my pleasure." He murmured.

**~the end~**


End file.
